


This love was destined, but it wasn't destiny

by AuzzieToTheBone



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Harvey is trying to deal, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Harvey Specter, Prison, Suits Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuzzieToTheBone/pseuds/AuzzieToTheBone
Summary: Every week Harvey Specter makes the 50 minute drive to Danbury Prison. And every week he's met with coldness. Harvey gets it. He really does.





	This love was destined, but it wasn't destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble inspired by Harvey needing to calm down the subtext in the show because that subtext is becoming text.  
> If anyone wants I will continue this story ( Instead of the current ending, you will find Mike ends up with someone else) , I just wanted to get something written. It will have a happy ending need not fear!

Harvey always thought Mike and Rachel were solid. Never once in the life of his long pathetic crush on his associate had Harvey ever believed he had a chance with the blue eyed protégé turned best friend. The truth was Harvey was happy with his relationship with Mike, relationships and emotions were too much hard work anyway. Well, that’s what he told himself to make himself feel better about the whole situation. Emotions were never his strong suit, he knew it, Mike knew it, and hell the whole word probably knew it. And while he’s never been one to back down from a fight, he knows there is no point fighting for something if the end result will be a loss anyway. Or at least that’s what he had told himself every day he was forced to watch his associate fawn over his now wife-to-be. It’s what he told himself as he separated his feelings for his associated into a tiny little box, thrown into the depths of his own mind. And it was enforcing this one simple rule, which in hindsight is extremely similar to his motto about only going to trial if you know you are going to win, that had lead and continued to support his completely platonic dealings with his befriend.

However ever since Mike had gone to prison to save Harvey, things had been different. Strained. Forced. Just different. And Harvey, well he couldn’t put his finger on it. He knew that the stresses of prison life would be eating Mike to pieces, hell it was destroying Harvey just thinking about what the kid had to endure and he wasn’t even in prison. But no matter how much Harvey poked and prodded, Mike kept whatever it was bothering him close to his chest. Not for the first time, but perhaps the most frustrating time, things were awkward between the two men. 

Each time Harvey visited the prison it just got worse and worse. Harvey subtly begging Mike to let him in and Mike not giving an inch in their metaphorical game of tug of war. Mike was constantly brushing him off, hardly contributing to their conversations and looking anywhere but Harvey’s eyes. It was clear to Harvey that Mike didn’t want him around. Yet he couldn’t stop coming. Every Saturday, like clockwork Harvey would awaken, dress and rush out the door and commence his weekly 50 minute drive to Danbury Prison. Only to be greeted with Mikes eyes, flooded with disappointment. But Harvey couldn’t blame him, because Mike was stuck in a terrifying place with no escape and it was no one else’s fault but Harvey’s.

Two years past in a similar fashion. Mike was released. Released right into the arms of his beloved Rachel. Last Harvey had heard they were in Greece somewhere. The firm recovered, slowly but surely Pearson Specter Litt was climbing back up the ladder of the elite. Clients moved on and people forgot, about Harvey Specters young protégé Mike Ross.

But Harvey never did.


End file.
